


Day 10 - Gold

by GemmaRose



Series: OC-tober [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Gestalt (Transformers), Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's time, she thinks, to leave Prowl's happiness in his own hands.
Relationships: Mirage & Original Character & Sunstreaker
Series: OC-tober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958275





	Day 10 - Gold

“I’m going back to the Lost Light.”

Gemflow looked up, doorwings flicking behind her back in wordless question.

“First Aid and the rest are taking off in the morning.” Mirage said, stepping inside the room Prowl had given her and Sunstreaker. And Sunstreaker’s pet insecticon. Bob was spiky, but not a bad little bug. Far from cute, but not bad. “I’m going with them.”

“Why?” Sunstreaker asked, not looking up from his datapad. “The place is a madhouse.”

“I have a bar there.” Mirage grinned, field flickering with genuine pride. “Visages. It’s the classiest place on the ship.”

“Not exactly a competition.” Sunstreaker scoffed. Gemflow was inclined to believe him.

«You want me to come with you?» she asked, tilting her helm.

“I’d like it, yeah.” Mirage nodded. “Skids and Getaway are there too, but you know how they are, always off in their own little world. You were always the one with a talent for bringing us together.”

Gemflow flushed, doorwings fluttering in bashful denial.

“Mech, even I can tell that’s true.” Sunstreaker scoffed, setting down his datapad to fix her with an unamused look. “You’re the one who got me and ‘Raj together enough to disengage.”

“You know...” Mirage looked from her to Sunstreaker, who looked more than a little wary. “The shuttle may not be huge, but it’s got space for you and Bob too.”

“No.” Sunstreaker said immediately, rising to his pedes and startling a rattling hiss out of Bob. “No, I had enough of that ship the first time.”

«But this time you won’t be alone.» Gemflow rose to her own pedes, crossing the room to take Sunstreaker’s hands, pressing her sincerity across the gestalt bond they now shared. The bond the three of them had closed the rest of their gestalt out of, their unstable ex-leader and his violent right-hand mech unwelcome in their sparks.

“It’s still weird that I can understand you.” Sunstreaker sighed, but didn’t pull away. “I never learned Praxian wingspeak.”

«But I know it, and Mirage knows it, and we’re yours now.» she smiled, squeezing his hands gently. “We are yours.” she said aloud, voice soft and slightly raspy from disuse and her recent screaming at Optimus. “We want you with us.”

“She’s right.” Mirage said, appearing at her shoulder. “Plus, Aid says that gestalt components shouldn’t be too far away from each other, something about spark strain and processor glitches.”

“Alright, fine.” Sunstreaker huffed. “But either of you uses my polish and I get to do a full repaint on you.”

«Can I ask you to do my detailing?» Gemflow asked with a cheeky grin. «Mirage and I would both look lovely with gold accents, don’t you think?» she released one of Sunstreaker’s hands to tap his chestplate, sending a pulse of mostly-genuine confidence over their bond.

“When did you get so forward?” Mirage chuckled.

«When I got you all mixed up in my spark.» she pushed playful affection at him, and Sunstreaker chuckled.

“I’ll give you my gold when you two can come up with a design for both your colours that looks alright on me.” he said, reaching his free hand out to Mirage. “Fair warning, I’m not the easiest mech to get along with.”

«That’s alright.» Gemflow slid her fingers between his, letting him return her firm grip more easily.

“I spent the better part of the war dealing with Prowl and Jazz on a regular basis.” Mirage smirked. “I think I’m pretty good at getting along with difficult mechs.”

“Well then.” Sunstreaker released their hands. “I guess Gemflow and I had better get packing.”

Mirage beamed, and the pulse of joy he sent both of them was so strong Gemflow’s whole world glowed warm and gold and perfect. Prowl was safe, the Structies would take care of him from here on out. It was time for her to let him have his own life, as she was sure he’d encourage heer to pursue one of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
